vasteel_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Cedric Ambermere
"I don't remember who I was before and I have spent years trying to discover that forgotten part of my past. But I realize now it doesn't matter who I was before...because it's not who I am now. It's not what has driven me all my life to fight. To survive. And it's not what molded me into the man I have become. To you, I may be Cedric Ambermere, Prince of the Silver Fangs Tribe, but to me, I'm just Cedric Ambermere, nothing more and nothing less. I am a prince made a pauper, and I have to say, I'm grateful for what I have become" - Cedric Ambermere, to his father, King Jonas A forgotten werewolf prince from a forgotten werewolf tribe, Cedric Ambermere is the biological son of Jonas Albrecht, the King of the Silver Fangs and Bearer of the Silver Crown, and Shurliah Ambermere, Winter Soul Matriarch of the Snow Elves, the adopted son of the dragoness, Vinsyssala and the childhood friend, later husband of R'sheeqa Kisiranirr, Tabaxi princess of the Kisiranirr Clan as well as the main male protagonist of Vasteel Heart. Amnesic, Cedric's memories of his early life before his enslavement is a void and he has spent his life in pursuit of discovering his origins. Appearance/Personality Cedric Ambermere is a young half-elf who is approximately twenty-two years of age, standing around six feet tall and weighing in around one hundred and sixty-eight pounds with a moderately lean muscular build and whip scarring on his upper and lower back due to his years as a slave as well as a claw mark gash on his lower left cheek from his battle with Wulfgarr. He has long platinum silver hair with black highlights, usually kept up in a braided hairstyle with short bangs parted to either side of his face and has cool grey-colored eyes with short narrow pointed ears. He commonly wears blue-colored tribal warpaint on both his face and body in response to his exposure around the Nordic lifestyle of the hardy people of Nurythwynn, his face paint is worn around his eyes and down his cheeks and ending at his neckline while his body paint is worn on his arms, chest and legs and resembles draconian scales. His usual attire consists of a white-colored set of light armored warcoat composed of black leather and white fur with silver wolf-shaped pauldrons. He wears a white-furred leather armored hood and a large snow bear cloak connected by a golden thread from paw-to-paw originally worn by the dragoness, Vinsyssala with a black fur collar around his neck to protect him from the harsh colds, covering up his runic insignia necklace, the only thing that holds any connection to who he might be. He wears light Nordic carved gauntlets and boots with a large dark pouch bandolier strapped across his left shoulder and several dark box pouches on both his hips. He keeps the mythical claymore blade, Jotullier in a scabbard on his back in line with his spinal column, which also is where he attaches his short bow at the top of the scabbard, pulling arrows from a quiver hidden behind his fur coat hanging horizontally along his waist line, while his enchanted war axes, Snærving and Regnving, are kept in an X-position side by side with Jotullier. As a werewolf, Cedric's height extends to around eight feet tall and his body mass increases to around two hundred pounds due to added muscle and bone density. His whole body takes on snow white-colored fur with jet black fur sprouting around his snout and eyes, his elongated lupine ears, from his hands to his elbows on both arms and from his feet to his calves on both legs as well as down on the tip ends of his hair, which grows longer in his werewolf form. Although his eyes remain the same grey color as his human form when he's in control of his werewolf form, his eyes can morph into an yellowish-amber color when his lupine side takes hold. Personality-wise, Cedric is originally seen as a very distant and seemingly cold reclusive man, a lone wolf living in the solitude of the mountains away from other people, not talking to anyone. However, in reality, Cedric is a kind lionhearted person as well as a fiercely loyal and protective friend to those he cares for. Although he tends to keep to himself most of the time, Cedric has gone out of his way to protect his family and friends from danger. In battle situations, Cedric tends to stay calm and collected, keeping a level head as he logically attempts to assess his situation or opponent, often putting him at odds with the reckless and carefree nature of the fiery-tempered Armin Tvarivich, who prefers to tackles issues with a "hands-on" approach, usually in the form of violence. Cedric sees the members of the Fellowship of Nine as well as the other members of the Northern Hammer fighters guild as his surrogate family, and having lost so many people in his life he has considered as such, Cedric has shown time and again that he is willing to put his life on the line for them. Childhood Life Cedric's earliest memories of childhood were at the tender age of 8, where he woke up from a state of unconsciousness within the confines of a moving slave trader cart being curiously overlooked by a young Tabaxi girl his age named R'sheeqa. Bought alongside R'sheeqa by Dres Hanzo, a ruthless plantation owner from Rulheim and a prominent member of the Black Rose, a powerful and influential criminal empire that extends throughout the Ten Kingdoms, Cedric as often abused and tormented by Hanzo's brutish enforcer, Boris and was forced to become a "pit dog" in the pits of Ravengate, an illegal underground prize-fighting arena run by Miss Roulette. During his 7 years as a slave for Dres, Cedric and R'sheeqa grew to become close friends, having been placed in cells side-by-side. Cedric also became a older brother figure for a young child slave named Irene and the other child slaves. During one of his pit fights, Cedric was forced up against a stronger opponent, a burly Skraxx brawler named Grukk who beat Cedric senselessly, until Cedric became enraged and attacked Grukk with superhuman strength, nearly killing him. However, after seeing little Irene and the others child slaves watching him fight, Cedric regained his senses and forfeited the match, not wanting to traumatize the children. Infuriated by his forfeit and defiance, Dres had Cedric whipped brutally and for three months, he was left starved in his cell to rot alone. Tragically, during the night of his Bloodmoon, a werewolf's first full moon transformation, Irene and several of the other child slaves were unwilling to perform their duties due to a ravaging plague that caused the younglings to fall terribly ill. Seeing them as "expendable assets", Hans ordered Boris to "dispose" of the slaves who, out of the cruelty of his heart, forced the children into Cedric's cell as he transformed into a werewolf for the first time. Blinded by his primal instincts and ravenous hunger, Cedric savagely attacked and devoured the young terrified children, leaving him irreparably traumatized by his own actions the following morning. Placed in a deep suicidal state of depression, Cedric confined himself to the darkest corner of his cell, refusing to speak, eat or sleep to anyone as a result of what he did. It wasn't until R'sheeqa, who had witnessed the whole ordeal, reached out to him emotionally, knowing that deep down, he is still a good person at heart and embraced him between the bars of their cells, singing him a soft lullaby as he broke down into tears in her gentle arms. Escape from Slavery A few days later, R'sheeqa suddenly fell violently ill, developing a strong fever which last for days. Eventually it got to the point where she couldn't move, immobilized from her illness despite Cedric's best attempts to help her recover. Realizing that she was going to die, Cedric attempted to make a plan to sneak some medicine, however, R'sheeqa asked Cedric to hold her and beg him not to leave her side. Reluctant to simply let her die, Cedric held her in his arms regardless, breaking the bars that separated their cells, promising to never leave her no matter what. Unfortunately, Boris and some of his men came to take R'sheeqa away, taunting Cedric and revealing that he had poisoned her food at Hanzo's request so that she could be removed for disposal. Now, in a furious rage, Cedric attempted to attack Boris, but to no avail, until the light of the full moon shone into his cell. This time, Cedric transformed into a werewolf and fueled by his hatred of Hanzo and Boris and all the things they have done to him and those he cared about, brutally mauled Boris to death and tore his way to Hanzo's plantation home, where they were keeping R'sheeqa to be disposed of. Cedric tore a destructive path through Hanzo's plantation, killing anyone who stood in his way until he confronted Hanzo who was holding R'sheeqa hostage. However, Hanzo was prepared, armed with a pistol loaded with silver bullets and shot Cedric twice, forcing him back to his human form as the silver burned him. In pain and now defenseless as Hanzo kicked Cedric on the ground while wounded, R'sheeqa, watching as the events unfold, allowed her unbridled fury to take over, burning the poison from her blood as her adrenaline spiked watching as Hanzo beat on the man she loved and she pounced on an unsuspecting Hanzo as he tries to put a bullet in Cedric's head, slashing out one of his eyes before being pistol-whipped and knocked unconscious. Angered, Hanzo tries to turn the gun on her, but Cedric, forcing himself to transform again, bit off Hanzo's arm, leaving Hanzo in a state of shock before slashed him off the balcony to the floor below, paralyzing him from the waist down. Scooping up the unconscious R'sheeqa into his arms, Cedric looked as a helpless Hanzo tried to crawl away to the door, begging Cedric to spare him. Seeing this pitiful sight, Cedric shows pity and spares him from his wrath, instead letting everything Hanzo built collapsed on top off himself, walking away as his burning plantation home come crashing down onto him, crushing him as Cedric fled into the woodlands of Nurythwynn, howling sorrowfully at the full moon as the plantation violently burned in the background. Separation from R'sheeqa The following morning, R'sheeqa managed to wake up from her unconscious state, covered in a fur blanket inside of an abandoned farmhouse, her body purged of the poison inside. She finds Cedric sitting at the door, looking ominously at his hands, still covered in blood. Approaching him and helping him clean the blood off of his hands, Cedric tells R'sheeqa that if he were to lose control of himself, that he wants her to run from him as far as she can get. As the winter approached, Cedric and R'sheeqa lived inside the abandoned farmhouse, occasionally sneaking into the nearby village to steal food and supplies to survive. As well, Cedric and R'sheeqa's friendship with one another eventually began to blossom into a romantic relationship, sharing their first kiss with each other. However the following night, the full moon returned to the sky and Cedric while heading towards the village for food and supplies, transformed under its influence and supposedly stumbled across a couple of kids goofing off in the snow. Chasing them back to their home, Cedric viciously attacked their log cabin, attempting to break down the front door while the father tried to hold him off. Eventually, Cedric broke down the door and attacked the father, gashing him along his chest. However, hearing the children scream as their father was attacked and seeing the look on their faces, Cedric regained his senses and fled back to the farmhouse as the morning sun began to rise into the sky. Afterwards, the village posted up a $2,000 bounty for the capture of a local creature called, "The Snow Devil of Nurythwynn", drawing the attention of the Silver Hand, an organized society of werewolf hunters led by Sylvia Sablinova. Tracking down Cedric to their farmhouse, they set up a trap for him to capture him alive and bring him to the Red Queen for the death of Dres Hanzo. However, R'sheeqa managed to free Cedric from the silver-lined net and the two ran for the woods, with the Silver Hand in hot pursuit. Unfortunately, attempting to cross over a raging river, Cedric is struck with a silver bullet, knocking him and R'sheeqa off into the rapids below. Trying to desperately hold on to R'sheeqa, Cedric loses his grip and R'sheeqa is swept away by the current while Cedric is rendered unconscious after smacking his head onto a rock, dragged down the current towards a destination unknown. Joining Aunt Broken-Fang's Pack Cedric was eventually discovered laying unconscious on the southern banks of northern Salvatica by a young travelling bard named Timothy Roffe and his "bodyguard" and girlfriend, Russell "Rusty" Grivina, who were traveling back from the Imperial capital of Illiandar, Itheriont. Returning him to health, they discover that Cedric was a young werewolf and, after revealing to be werewolves themselves, Timothy and Rusty bring the young man with them to meet Alvhilde Broken-Fang, their pack leader who can help Cedric learn to control his werewolf transformations. Upon arriving at Alvhilde's mountain camp, Cedric was confronted by another werewolf his age known as Wulfgarr Blackclaw, Alvhilde's pupil and showed resentment towards the newcomer, calling Cedric a "whelp" before Alvhilde intervened. Alvhilde, a huntress and warrior of great magnitude witnesses Cedric's will to survive, and seeing great potential within him, decides to teach Cedric alongside Wulfgarr, despite Wulfgarr's initial protest. For 4 years, Cedric was trained alongside Wulfgarr by Alvhilde, who he called "Aunt Broken-Fang" and excelled at Archery and Dual-Wielding Combat. He eventually discovers a poacher camp, which was holding a mother wolf and his sole cub in a cage and although he was unable to save the mother, he took the cub into his care and named him Snowe for his white fur coat and ice blue eyes. Over time, Wulfgarr and Cedric's relationship also began to improve, however, when Cedric and Wulfgarr decided to go for a drink at the tavern, members of the Silver Hand discover Alvhilde's camp and attacks and kills the pack, crucifying Alvhilde. Returning to the camp to see the massacre before them, Cedric mourned and buried Alvhilde and the other werewolves in her pack, but, Wulfgarr, in a frenzied rage, angrily tracked down the members of the Silver Hand to a tavern in a nearby town and brutally mauled them and the other patrons of the tavern, then proceeded to go on a bloody rampage throughout the town, killing all the men, women, children and even the livestock. Cedric, hearing the screams of the nearby town, confronts Wulfgarr, who has succumbed to his feral side, and, after refusing to join Wulfgarr in his newfound quest to rid the world of "those who are weak and pathetic", Cedric and Wulfgarr engage in a savage battle, with Wulfgarr, having the advantage over Cedric due to his now-unpredictable feral nature and berserker strength. Outmatched by his former brother-in-arms, Cedric is nearly killed by Wulfgarr but manages to impale Wulfgarr with a silver-laced spear used by one of the now-dead members of the Silver Hand. Mortally wounding Wulfgarr, he begs for mercy of the battle-weary Cedric, pleading him to not leave him to die alone, However, despite Cedric's want and desire to help his friend, realizing Wulfgarr is beyond his help, turns and leaves the ravaged town and his dying friend, who continued to beg for his help, bringing Cedric to tears as he wander into the woods alone. The Arctic Dragon, Algidymm Wandering the cold and desolate mountaintops of Nurythwynn, starved and frozen to near-death, Cedric